Captured
by missingfailures
Summary: In which Leo is captured by bandits and screwed by their leader. Takes place in an alternate universe where Takumi is a bandit leader.
1. Chapter 1

**Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/8260856.**

* * *

Leo's head throbbed with pain, his memory was hazy, what happened? Why was he on the ground? Why did his entire body feel so sore? The only thing he could remember was going to a small town in Hoshido near the border that was the Bottomless Canyon for… something about trade routes he believed. Leo had only brought a small escort along with him, Odin and Niles had remained in Nohr.

The prince of Nohr immensely regretted his decision to leave them there.

_"Hey, check the bodies, might have some gold on them, otherwise we can just grab everything and sell the loot later." _

Leo's mind became a bit clearer, but he wasn't in any state to move at any moment.

_Bandits_. Yes, bandits had attacked him on his way back, a single arrow had killed his horse, and in but a few seconds his escort shared the same fate.

With great difficulty Leo managed to lift his head up and saw a malig knight facing away from him, next to him was a general. Leo opened his mouth to speak but the only sounds he could muster were pitiful groans.

Alerted by his voice, the Malig knight turned about to face him, "Huh, well would you look at that Tancred, it looks like we've got a survivor," he said while crossing his arms.

"Huh," The general, Tancred took a step forward and raised his axe in the air for the killing blow. "Unfortunate," He mumbled, his voice muffled by his helmet.

The Malig knight quickly extended an arm toward his partner and stopped the strike, "Wait!" he yelled suddenly. The general paused, then nodded and placed his weapon away, his partner knelt down to observe the blond.

"Hmm… blond hair, eye color seems to match..." The knight's monologue degraded into mumbling, before he nodded to himself and stood up. "The boss is going to love this," he stated, a shred of excitement evident in his voice. The General simply tilted his head, confused by his partner's excitement, "Otto, what are you going on about?" he asked.

"I think we just found ourselves a certain prince of Nohr my friend," Otto answered, he turned around and hollered. "Hey boss! we found one that's still alive, barely conscious though, he looks… _pretty_ valuable."

Leo heard the sounds of footsteps and from the corner of his eyes he saw a figure approach, which he presumed was the bandit gang's leader. He was noticeably smaller than his men, Leo attempted to turn his head but couldn't; his body just refused to budge.

"You weren't kidding Otto, I believe he'll rack in a large sum of gold." The leader stated calmly, "Tancred, knock him out."

"Right."

Leo saw the general raising his shield and darkness soon followed after.

* * *

_"So… does our… plunder have a name?"_

_"I believe that's prince Leo of Nohr."_

_"You mean, __that__ Leo, Boss? Damn, either we're fucked, or going to be the richest bandits that ever existed."_

_"Well, if all of you continue following my orders, then we're going to be the latter."_

_"Hey Tancred, how's the payload?"_

_"Lighter than he looked, even with his armor on."_

_"No wonder he went down so quickly."_

_"There's an abandoned village nearby, we can settle there for a while."_

* * *

Leo woke up barefoot in a cell, stripped from his armor. The headache had passed and his body didn't hurt as much as it once did, but the occasional throb remained. Judging from the light coming from the window, it seemed to be morning.

"Sleep well?" A voice asked him.

Leo looked up and saw his jailer, a berserker casually leaning on a chair. "Tancred hit you pretty hard, you were knocked out until now, speaking of which, I'll tell the boss and grab some food for you." the berserker said calmly. He stood up from his chair and walked away but not before warning his prisoner, "Oh, and don't even _think_ about escaping, even if you somehow managed to, we have guards everywhere."

As the berserker's footsteps vanished, Leo became aware that he was indeed hungry. While he would definitely prefer being back in Nohr, having someone besides his retainers and siblings talk to him in such a casual manner was a nice change of events, _if he wasn't currently held captive by bandits._

His jailer returned not long after holding a tray of food that carried Leo's meal; bread, water and an apple. He opened the door to Leo's cell and carefully placed the tray down, silently watching as Leo ate his food. Once he was finished the berserker took the empty tray and left the cell, locking it as he went.

The distant sound of a door being opened and closed resonated in the distance, footsteps followed soon after, someone was coming.

_"__Like I told you boss, he's fully awake."_

To say Leo was surprised upon seeing the bandit leader's appearance would be an understatement. He expected him to be a mountain of a man clad in heavy armor, not a young man around his age. He was just a bit taller than Leo, his eyes were amber and he had long silver hair which was tied neatly into a ponytail. "_How could a boy like him possibly be their leader?" _Leo wondered to himself. The berserker looked strong enough to easily snap him like a twig over his knee, why would he take orders from this scrawny (in comparison) boy?

The leader kept his arms folded behind his back, "I see our guest is awake." He said calmly, his gaze held firmly on Leo who glared back. The leader merely laughed at his defiance and knelt to face him eye to eye, "I'm sorry for your… less than acceptable housing, had I known we'd be harboring royalty today, I'd have prepared something much better. But alas, we can't afford much when we're constantly on the move you know?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself!" He exclaimed with faux-shock, "prince Leo of Nohr, my name is Takumi, I am the leader of these... fine fellows."

Takumi stood up and motioned the berserker to give him the keys, "Well, allow me to make it up to you," he said as he entered the cell with the berserker in tow. "Keep him still, Roland."

In an instant Leo's arms were in Roland's iron grip. The blond struggled as much as he could, but the berserker's hold proved to be too much. Takumi approached his prisoner, opened a vial and pinched Leo's nose, leaving him no choice but to open his mouth in order to breathe. Takumi wasted no time in shoving the vial into Leo's mouth, The prince made to spit it out but the leader jutted his head upwards and held his mouth shut, "Either you drink it or you choke, your choice." Faced with potential death, Leo reluctantly swallowed the unusually spicy liquid.

Roland released his grip and headed off, taking the empty vial with him, "Have fun." he said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, we will." Takumi answered as he closed the door. The bandit leader observed his work, Leo was on the ground breathing heavily, befuddled and alarmed as to why his body felt so warm and damp.

"W-what did you make me… drink!?" Leo stuttered, involuntarily gasping when Takumi knelt down and gently caressed his cheek, almost amorously.

"Oh nothing, just a very powerful aphrodisiac." Takumi answered. "In a few moments, you'll want nothing more than to be fucked senseless."

"You son of a…!" Leo choked out, his composure deteriorating quickly by the second. Takumi wasn't bluffing, he was barely able to think straight as his mind gradually became clouded with lust. His entire body burned, his clothes felt so intolerably tight. The smallest touch of skin sent shivers through him, he yearned for more. Takumi's touch was so gentle, so soft, so _good_.

"We've got two options here buddy," Takumi began, "We can either A; wait it out, which will take quite a while and it certainly won't be fun at al, for one of us at least," he finished. "Or option B; I can make it worthwhile for the two of us. So, what say you?" he offered. If Leo was in a better state of mind, he'd have refused, but right now he only wanted it to stop.

"F-fine…" A disgruntled prince mumbled.

The silver haired boy leaned forward and placed a hand to his ear, "Fine what? Fine that we just do nothing here?" he asked mockingly.

"J-just f-fuck me already!" Leo begged, tossing away whatever remained of his dignity.

Takumi smiled, "Now that's more like it." he said gently as he unbuttoned Leo's shirt and discarded the piece of clothing. Takumi then loosened Leo's pants and tossed them away as well. He enjoyed how Leo squirmed and moaned with every little touch.

Takumi stood up and stripped himself of his own clothes painfully slow. First came his shirt, then his pants and footwear, exposing his toned body for Leo to admire and lust over. With each article he removed, he teasingly showed off his toned physique, tracing his hands alongside his pectorals to his abs in the most enticing manner possible. He was an archer, mostly used to ranged combat, but being in charge of a bandit group demanded skills in close combat too.

With each flex, each additional inch of skin revealed, the prince's composure and self-restraint further eroded, his face was pleading for more, body trembling with barely contained lust, he desperately needed the taller boy to ravage him _now_.

Takumi knelt down to face Leo again, their faces inches from another, "Well then," he said hotly, "Let's begin." he finished his statement by quickly pulling Leo into a kiss.

Leo offered absolutely no resistance - even wholly welcoming - when Takumi slid his tongue in, as of now his captor was his only method of release from his state. Takumi withdrew and began toying with various parts of Leo's body. He was aggressive, often biting and sucking, leaving visible marks and hickeys as to mark Leo as his, the prince belonged to him and him only.

_"Damn bandit, when Xander and the others find out, you'll regret what you're doing!"_ A part of Leo thought angrily, Another begged for more. _"Yes! Please give me more! Touch me, kiss me, fuck me!"_ The more time passed, Leo's anger and indignation stemming from his debasement faded more and more as it shifted to blind lust, it just felt so _good._

The blond was ripped from his thoughts as Takumi pinched a nipple and sucked on the other, whatever angry thoughts he had were quickly subsumed by mindless bliss as a spike of pleasure surged through him. The prince had practically lost the ability to speak, only producing shamelessly loud moans, gasps and whimpers.

Takumi pulled back to admire his work. The prince Leo of Nohr laid half naked before him, saliva trailing from his chin, cock straining painfully against his briefs as he panted and pleaded him desperately to fuck him.

"Getting a little bit eager are we?" Takumi smirked as he removed his own briefs, exposing his cock for the prince to openly salivate over. He looked down at Leo's clothed member, a very noticeable stain present on the fabric. Slowly, Takumi removed the remaining clothing and tossed it away, Leo's member stood fully erect with an generous amount of pre already present on the tip, overflowing just slightly. Takumi scooted forward and pressed their cocks together, letting out a pleased sigh while Leo mewled loudly. With one hand Takumi pumped their cocks, his hand quickly being stained in their pre as he simultaneously pulled the blond into another kiss.

Any and all rebellious thoughts had left the prince by this point, only primal lust remained. Every pump of his cock sent waves upon waves of pleasure across his limp body, he wanted more, NEEDED more. He had to have Takumi's cock inside his ass and fill him up with his cum, nothing else mattered.

Leo wasn't going to last long and Takumi knew it, he stopped dead in his track and pulled back, breaking the kiss and separating their cocks, Takumi licked the pre off his fingers while Leo whined like a child. "Why did… you s-stop! Just fuck m-me!" The blond whined weakly, desperately seeking release. Takumi rummaged through his pile of clothes and retrieved from them a vial of lube. "I'm getting to it, don't worry." Takumi said, sounding both reassuring and mocking.

The silver haired boy uncorked the vial and dipped his finger in it then approached the blond, whose face noticeably lit up upon seeing it. "Lie down, on your stomach." Takumi commanded in an authoritative tone, the blond shakily complied.

Leo unwillingly moaned as he felt a finger pressing itself inside. Takumi quickly added a second finger, repeatedly thrusting them in and out at a slow, almost tortuous pace, Leo cried out even louder when Takumi grazed against his prostate. Seemingly in response, Takumi withdrew his fingers and ignored Leo's protests. "On your hands and knees." The bandit leader commanded as he reached for the vial again. Leo willingly complied with evident excitement, he watched with anticipation as Takumi slowly poured the liquid onto his cock and coated it evenly.

Takumi placed his hands on Leo hips, firmly gripping them as he positioned himself toward Leo's hole, "Ready?" he asked.

Leo couldn't have nodded his head faster, "Yes! Please just fuck me!"

Takumi's cock slid inside Leo starting with just the tip and slowly pulled back, then thrusted again when he was nearly no longer inside him. each time, he'd do it faster and bury himself deeper inside the blissful prince. Takumi wouldn't lie, he enjoyed fucking Leo, feeling him pressing snugly around his shaft, but hearing him cry out in ecstasy was something infinitely more satisfying, "Ah..! H... Harder!" Leo whimpered, each thrusts coaxed more pre from his aching cock as it brought him ever closer to sweet release.

Takumi paused without warning, "What did you say?" he asked, despite clearly knowing what he meant. "Harder! Fuck me harder!" Leo pleaded, Takumi dug his fingers deeper into the boy's hips. "Say that again Leo, beg me for it." He snarled commandingly. The prince cried softly, "Takumi, please! I want you to fuck me harder! Fuck me like I'm some whore on the streets! Fuck me until I can't stand up straight! Please, please, FUCK ME!" The prince cried out, tears flowing freely from his cheek in desperation. The silver haired boy growled in obvious arousal and leaned down to press his stomach neatly against Leo's back, his hands moved from the boy's hips to tightly grip his chest. "Dear, you need only to ask." He answered quietly, nipping Leo's shoulder as he resumed his thrusts anew, administering much more force in them. The loud smack of his hips crashing against Leo's ass filled the air alongside his grunts mixed with Leo's blissful mewls. The leader was pounding him feverishly, constantly pounding his prostate with each thrusts, not once in his privileged noble life did Leo ever experience such ecstasy before, the only thing he could think of was how good it felt.

One of Takumi's hand left Leo's chest and started pumping his pre-cum soaked cock, the additional unexpected pleasure caused Leo to let out a long, drawn out moan, his eyes firmly held shut.

"Tell me Leo," Takumi grunted between thrusts, "What if... your siblings could -_huff_\- see you now? What would they think of you?" Leo shook his head - or at least tried to, "I don't -AH! Care about them aa-anymore! This is so much better! Keep fucking me I'm going to cum!"

It didn't take long for Leo to reach his orgasm, and when he did, it was with a shamelessly loud moan mixed with desperate gasps and blissful mewls as he sprayed the ground and his chest with his seed. It seemed to encourage Takumi, who spilled himself inside Leo a few moments later. His was much more subdued, pleased grunts hidden behind the blond's mewling.

Takumi withdrew his cock from Leo's ass and watched silently as Leo collapsed onto the floor exhausted and panting, still recovering from the overwhelming, mind-blowing orgasm he just received. In a moment of curiosity, Takumi turned the prince over on his back. The blond was definitely backed up - his stomach was coated in an impressive amount of his own seed in comparison to Takumi's cum spilling out of his ass. The bandit placed his member near Leo's head, "Clean it up, and don't you dare waste a drop." He ordered, aware that the drug had probably wore off but Leo was likely still recovering from it.

Leo briefly paused, and to Takumi's mild surprise, he obeyed, slowly sucking and licking the cum from Takumi's dick until it was completely cleaned. Once he was finished, Takumi stood up and fully clothed himself, he retrieved a handkerchief from his pockets and cleaned him up. "Well, I'm sure you had fun Leo, you should probably get some rest now." He said, his voice softer as he left the cell, locking it.

Once Leo regained his senses, he silently dressed himself and sat on the bed. One hand went to the numerous bite marks Takumi left on his neck as he contemplated his current situation, was this what his life would be while waiting for help now? To be used as a simple fuck tool? He shook his head, lied down and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. A shiver ran through him as he thought back on what had just transpired, it was impossible to deny that the pleasure he felt was genuine, in those moments he truly desired nothing more than to be fucked silly, and Takumi had nearly done so. He held firm onto the belief that the next time he would maintain his nerves, and refuse whatever advances Takumi made on him. But deep, deep inside, a small shred wished for more.

* * *

"Boss must have given him a hell of a time. You could hear it from outside!"

"Damn right Hinata. If they ever find out what happened to Leo, _on est foutu"_

"_If_ they find out. They won't."

"Shame we can't keep him, he had that divine weapon on him, Brynhildr or something."

"Well, if he stays with us long enough, I'm sure he'll change his mind."

"What makes you think so?"

"Otto, that's how you joined us in the first place."

"…Good point, Oboro."

* * *

Chapter End Notes

'On est foutu' basically means 'we're fucked' in french. I've lost count of how many times I came back to this to fix a mistake or two I happened to miss while rereading it. Anyway leave a comment if you liked it, let me know what you guys think and if you find any spelling mistakes then let me know those as well. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Notes**

Not much plot besides 'Leo gets fucked again but he's more into it'.

* * *

It's been more than a few days since he's been brought here, Leo's cramped cell has been replaced, now he lives inside the building Takumi uses as his personal living quarters. The house is large, the bed comfortable and there is even a bathroom with a shower (Takumi cleans him personally after each 'session').

Strangely enough, the bandits treat him fairly, none speak in the same pompous, entitled way that Nohrian nobles do. He finds it oddly refreshing, to be treated so casually.

Of course, escaping is not an option, the Malig Knight Otto always has an eye on him. And yet, with each days that pass that notion fades away ever so slightly.

Leo is ripped from his thoughts as Takumi enters the bedroom, who sits beside him on the bed, their bed.

The bandit leader smiles as he cups Leo's chin and kisses him on the lips, "Say Leo..." he hums quietly as he shows him a familiar vial. "Why don't we do it again?"

Leo pauses, taking the vial in his hand and observing the pinkish-red liquid inside of it. The blond wants to say no, but he knows Takumi would simply shove it down his throat and fuck him mercilessly until he's nothing but a panting, cum filled mess. Agreeing is much more sensible, the bandit leader makes it so much more pleasurable for him.

Leo glances towards Takumi and sighs, "Fine..." he brings the vial to his lips and drinks it all.

"That's a good boy," Takumi coos with a smirk, he stands up from the bed and divest himself to his briefs, Leo follows but strips himself completely, cock already semi-hard from the drug.

Takumi kisses him softly, tongue pushing against his, free hand reaching down to stroke Leo placidly, too slow for the blond's taste.

Leo withdraws, "A-ah, do it harder, jerk me faster!" He pleads, the silver haired boy frowns, "Hmm, no, I've always treated you with utmost care before, this time I want you to earn it." He says, pointing to his clothed dick.

Leo stammers, "Y-you want me to-"

Takumi cuts him off, "-That's right, pleasure me and I'll do the same in return."

"A-alright", He kneels down unsurely, clasps a finger in Takumi's briefs and pulls it down, the bandit leader's fully erect member springs out, hitting Leo in the face, who flinches and stumbles back. Takumi laughs softly at the sight, he takes his cock and drags it across the prince's face, coating it with pre as he squirms uncomfortably under his ministrations. Leo quickly glances up, nervously raising a hand and pumping it, the other supporting him on the ground, while he leans forward and licks Takumi's balls.

"That's right just like that," Takumi moans softly.

Leo grips Takumi's hips and starts licking his cock from base to the glans, then he wraps his lips around it and bobs his head steadily. Leo's mind closes to everything around him, his only focus is the pleasing the cock currently in his mouth.

"Yesss, just like... that!" Takumi hisses through clenched teeth, one hand lowering to ruffle Leo's hair.

The blond closes his eyes and moans, one hand absentmindedly reaches for his own aching cock and pumps it. Takumi takes notice and scowls, "Can't have you taking care of yourself!" He says in a disapproving tone.

The hand on Leo's head grips him firmly and quickly yanks him forward. Leo opens his eyes wide and gags at the sudden deepthroat, but stays still and doesn't fight back, he looks up to Takumi with half-pleading eye. the taller boy smirks at the sight, "Let's see how long you can hold your breath."

Leo's eyes widen in panic and for a second he tries to yank his head back, Takumi snarls and holds his head firm with both hand, roughly shoving his dick deeper in the boy's throat. Time passes, Leo slowly feels himself drifting off, he isn't getting enough air with the cock blocking his airway. Spots are dancing in his peripherals, he feels his grip weakening, staying conscious is increasingly harder, everything's fading to-

Leo's head is forcefully yanked back and he gasps loudly for much needed air. The prince sits there, gasping loudly, paused only by momentary coughing fits that stains his thighs with excess saliva.

"Was that... good enough?" He asks between breaths, "Will you fuck me now? Please..?"

He's answered with an aroused chuckle, "Of course Leo, but let me clean you up first, now rise."

The prince does as he is told without a shred of hesitation as the bandit leader kneels down, even on his knees he still commands respect. He stares at Leo's cock, twitching with anticipation and dribbling with pre.

"You really want this, don't you?" Takumi hums, tongue so tantalizingly close as he traces a finger down his length, his hot breath on Leo's shaft. "Yes!" The blond nearly screams, desperately seeking release. He giggles in return, "Of course you do."

Takumi starts to clean his cock, tracing his tongue all over him, lapping up all the pre cum he leaks, he sucks gently on the glans drinking it all as Leo moans loudly without restraints. Not once does Takumi ever break eye contact. He sticks his tongue out and lets several globs of saliva mixed with pre dribble onto Leo's cock, then he begins the process anew for good measure. Throughout all this, he makes needlessly loud slurping noises.

The silver haired boy stands up and wraps his hand around their glistening sloppy cocks, pumping them again like before. He leans in and whispers into the other's ears, "We're not stopping here, after that I'll have my cock inside that wonderful ass of yours." He punctuates his statement by biting the skin of Leo's nape, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave another lasting mark, like he always does.

Takumi and Leo lock eyes, the blond nods and lays down on his back and spreads his legs wide, the other grabs a bottle of lubricant and coats two of his fingers with it. Takumi decides to skip the unnecessary ministrations and gets right to it. He presses them inside and thrusts quickly as Leo moans his heart out, his prostate constantly assaulted with each blissful thrusts. Takumi slides them out and applies the lubricant onto his shaft, then lies down onto his back, hands behind his head.

Leo gives him a befuddled stare, "Aren't you going to fuck me?" he asks.

"Hmmm, why don't we try something different today? Sit on my cock and ride it to your heart's content." Takumi tells him, smug as ever.

Leo shakily straddles him backward, the other guiding his cock to the prince's hole. Leo takes a deep breath in anticipation and lowers himself onto him.

"That's it, go on," Takumi purrs, Leo rolls his hips, moaning as he rides Takumi's cock, adjusting himself as to hit his prostate with each roll of his hips. The blond's movements soon grows feverish as he loudly slams himself down Takumi's cock.

"F-fuck!" Leo grunts between breaths, sweat drips off his body as he strains ever closer to release.

"Turn around, I want to see your face when you cum." Takumi tells him. Leo does as he is told, hands on the other's chest as he rides himself to climax.

"A-AH!" Leo moans, spurting ropes of cum onto his lover's chest as Takumi looks on pleased.

Takumi sits up as Leo rests on his lap, he caresses Leo's face and gently kisses him, "How was it my dear?" He coos.

"Good-no... amazing..." Leo pants, still riding off the high.

"As it was for me." He answers happily. "Now, I haven't cum yet Leo, can I cum on your face?"

"Please do..." Leo begs, soon backing away and sitting on his knees as Takumi jerks off mere inches from his face, one hand keeping his head forced upwards.

"Beg me for it, Leo." Takumi commands.

The prince obliges and sticks his hands out before his mouth, ready to catch any and all loose strings of cum that could fall short, all honor and/or formality he previously held has been discarded without a second thought. "Your cum, please, give it to me, give it to me, give me your cum, I want your cum, I NEED your cum! Cum all over my face, let me eat it all up."

There is something in seeing the proud prince of Nohr reduced to a crying whore begging for a facial that sends Takumi over the edge. Hot, thick cum splashes down to cover the blond's forehead as it dribbles down to his chin, where the boy quickly collects it all up, greedily devouring the salty treat.

Takumi runs a hand through Leo's hair, smiling. "Now, let's get ourselves cleaned up now, shall we?" He says as Leo moans in agreement around his dick, sucking for anymore cum to savor.

* * *

"They did it again, huh."

"Are you surprised Otto?"

"Not really, I mean, I didn't know the boss' libido was THAT high."

"I wouldn't mind if the boy was quieter, walls are paper thin here and you can hear him moaning his ass off."

"Learn to tune it out or wear a helmet like I do, Hinata."

"I'd rather keep my peripheral vision, Tancred," thank you very much.

"Suit yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a little over a month since he's been brought here. He's one of them now. He's no longer prince Leo of Nohr, now he's just Leo the bandit. How the mighty have fallen. He's not surprised Garon didn't even bother to send a few troops to try and find him.

The freedom, it was intoxicating, he fucking _loves_ it. Gone are the days of listening to nobles, all that forced, pompous meaningless chatter. Now he can talk whatever way he wants to without risking trouble from intolerant, entitled worms. The kind who have their head stuck firmly between their legs, fervently kissing their own ass. Why the nobles willingly shackle themselves with such restrictions eludes him.

He joins his new partners in arms in their many caravan raid as they plunder as much as they can and leave nothing behind. His previous self would be appalled to see his current self indulging himself in such undignified, debasing manners.

And then there's Takumi. Every night his lover pushes him down onto their bed and fucks him. Sometimes gently, sometimes so roughly he's left half conscious on the mattress with his eyes dazed. The day he told Takumi that he no longer wanted to return to Nohr and instead wished to stay, to join him, he had been delighted. They made love that night. Not the usual 'manhandled until I can't think straight' sex, it was well and truly intimate, genuine.

Once again, Takumi enters the room, Leo approaches him and they share a kiss. "So... what did you have in mind for today?" Leo asks as he takes his clothes off.

"We're going to try something new." He answers as he does the same. Takumi hands him a vial, the liquid is of a different color; a mix of red-orange with a hint of pink in it.

"What's special about this one?" Leo asks before downing it.

Takumi grabs another vial, containing a green liquid, and drinks it as well.

"You know how the previous times, what I gave you was an aphrodisiac? This is a modified version that, instead of making you wanting to be fucked, makes you want to fuck someone instead. It also allows you to cum multiple times, and increases how much you shoot as well." Takumi explains with a smirk. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

Leo whimpers as he feels the drug take effect, "Horny, _really_ horny. I feel like I could fuck you for the rest of the day." He grunts.

He's answered with a hearty laugh. "Perfect, because we aren't stopping until I'm completely covered in your cum." Takumi says as he motions to himself.

Leo opens his eyes wide in shock, he tries to talk but only meaningless blabber pours out. Takumi frowns at his inaction, "Well what are you waiting for? Come here!" He pushes Leo back until the back of his knee hits the bed. "I'm giving you a chance to fuck me Leo, come on." He whispers in his ear, arms wrapped around his neck.

That seems to bring some sense back into the blond. "In that case, I'm not going to waste it." Leo answers suddenly, he places an arm around the small of Takumi back, another grabs his shoulder and yanks Takumi forward to lock him in a forceful kiss.

Takumi gives an approving moan as Leo roughly shoves his tongue inside him, this time Leo is the one in control, grinding his quickly hardening cock against Takumi's own. The bandit leader breaks the kiss, "So how does it feel?" He asks, taking Leo's member in his hand and slowly pumping it, coaxing an ample amount of pre to come out and slide down both their cocks.

"Fucking amazing," Leo grunts, Takumi places both hands around their cocks and keeps them in a tight grip. Frotting with one hand was already pleasurable enough, but to do it with two hands, whilst both of their cocks are covered in pre? It feels even fucking better, with a grunt, Leo bends down and bites down on Takumi's shoulder and licks the bruised skin. The silver-haired boy moans with a wince, "that's what I want Leo!" He yells as they thrust together, leaning down to nibble Leo's nape too.

"Ah... Cumming!" Leo moans, spilling a large amount of his seed all over Takumi's hands and their cocks, he gives off a few weak thrusts, then pulls back to admire his work. To his surprise, Takumi's hands alongside his lower abdomen are absolutely drenched with thick globs of cum, he brings one to his mouth and licks it clean, wiping the other off his chest. "See? Told you it'd make an absolute mess." Takumi gives him a coy smile. Leo approaches him and rubs his cock on his leg, smearing it with excess ejaculate.

"I'm... not done." Leo pants, "get on your knees."

"As you wish, where do you want to mark me next?"

Leo circles around him indecisively, the lower portion of Takumi's chest is done, he could use more all over him, but where to start?

"What will you do next? Rub your cock on my chest?" His lover suggests, caressing his own chest. "Have me jerk you off onto my face?" He mimics stroking a cock. "Or in my mouth?" He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out.

Leo has another idea, "No, something else." He says, grabbing Takumi's ponytail and wrapping strands of silver hair around his length.

Takumi turns his head around, eyebrows raised, "Right in my hair huh? Didn't think of that." He says as Leo strokes himself.

"Going to completely cover your hair in it, mat everything together." He moans, beads of pre flow freely from his cock and are soaked in by the silver hair

Takumi frowns, "This'll be an absolute bitch to clean up." he mumbles.

"Your whole body is going to be a bitch to clean up!" Leo retorts. He's answered with a laugh, "Point taken, Leo."

Leo starts to thrust, grabbing another fistful of Takumi's hair with both hands. The soft, silky like strands pleasure his dick and quickly drive him towards the edge. "I'm going to cum again..." His voice fades off into a moan.

He cums again, coating the back of Takumi's head and most of his hair with it. He walks in front of him and wipes his cock with the strands of hair he didn't stain. "How does it feel? To have your hair ruined like that?" He says, leaning forward with a lustful and smug smirk.

"Makes me feel like it's going to take fucking forever to clean up," Takumi answers harshly, but his expression softens with a laugh. "But for real, I honestly didn't think you'd come up with that."

Leo stands up again and drags his length over Takumi's face, smearing it with a mixture of cum and pre, "Had to try something new, now jerk me off."

"Yes, my dear," Takumi says and takes the cock into his hands. He starts with slow, deliberate pumps meant to squeeze more pre out of him. He buries his face in Leo's sack and lets out a moan as he takes a long whiff of his scent. He drags his tongue across his balls, taking one in his mouth and sucking. Above him Leo doesn't bother to quiet his moans. "Get on with it," he sighs.

Takumi lets go with a 'pop' and complies, hand stained completely with the lubricant, "That should be enough." He says to himself, tightening his grip and pumping harsher. He drops down to partially rest on his thighs, Leo's cock just barely above the bridge of his nose. "Come on Leo, cum for me," he whispers with a gentle and encouraging tone. "Shower me, shower my face with your cum,"

He's answered with a copious amount of a familiar substance covering his forehead, running down onto both his cheeks and mouth, he drags his tongue around, lapping it up and pooling it into his mouth. "That's my boy." He says with a smile.

"Your mouth next," Leo says curtly, Takumi rests on his knees and grabs his hip tightly. "Getting impatient are we?" He asks as he drags his tongue across Leo's length, maintaining a constant push on Leo's hips.

"Why are you doing that? Leo groans. Takumi looks up with a serious expression - made much less threatening with his cum drenched face. "So you won't facefuck me until I pass out." His tone is harsh.

Leo smiles deviously at the thought, "I wouldn't mind seeing that, your cum-stained face choking on my cock." He receives a harsh slap on the ass for his trouble.

Takumi ignores Leo's surprised yelp and resumes his work, slowly licking upward until he reaches the head, he swirls his tongue around it and pushes the tip of his tongue against the slit and lets the pre run down into his mouth. He takes it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks while still dragging his tongue on the underside of Leo's cock. Takumi bobs his head at a good pace, he withdraws to catch his breath, then takes it again and slowly pushes it deeper into him once more, all the way until he's nuzzling Leo's groin. Takumi looks up to see Leo's flushed face, moaning his ass off, he hums and swallows, the slight rumbling vibrating his throat and further massaging Leo's dick.

He withdraws for breath and resumes deepthroating his cock with little to no difficulty. His hands move absentmindedly from Leo's hip to his ass. Judging from Leo's louder moans, he's about to cum, he takes a breath through is nose and closes his eyes then starts to swallow. Just as he thought, Leo empties himself down his throat, he gulps it all down, not wasting a drop until Leo's finished. _Gods_ his stomach felt full.

He makes to pull back but Leo has his head in an iron grasp, he tries to move his hand but Leo pins them between the bed and his ass. He opens his eyes and glares.

"You're my fucktoy now Takumi," Leo laughs with a cruel smirk. He starts to push and pull Takumi's head, forcing him up and down his length. Takumi keeps glaring, it does nothing but turn Leo on even more, "I've always, _always_ wanted to fuck your face, see you choke around my cock." Leo grunts as he speeds up. His rhythm is irregular, one moment he's pushing Takumi only slightly, the other he's ramming it down his throat at full strength, or having it hit the back of his throat harshly. Takumi gags at the irregular pace, Leo gives him quick moments to catch a breath until he's back to being fucked harshly. Leo stops pinning his hands and starts to fuck his mouth even harder as he thrusts with all he has, forcefully leaning Takumi back and making him rest on his thighs. Drool slavers down the sides of his mouth, trailing his chest and pooling on the ground.

"Going to cum down your fucking throat again!" Leo grunts. He keeps thrusting as he comes down Takumi's throat, having his throat fucked without relent while being pumped full of cum is nearly too much for Takumi to handle. Leo pulls out, finishing his orgasm on the bandit leader's chest. Takumi coughs up a mixture of cum and saliva that trails down his chest to make a mess on the ground.

He stays like that for a while, coughing up more cum and spittle while catching his breath as Leo idly strokes his cock.

"Disobedience, huh? That's a mistake." He states simply as he stands up, "I'm going to have to punish you later. You fucked my face and completely covered my chest in cum and slobber, now what?"

Leo gets behind him and presses his legs tightly together, "Your thighs, then your back,"

Takumi huffs, "Then get to it."

Leo rubs his cock between Takumi's thighs, lubricating them with more pre. He locks an arm around Takumi's stained chest, sliding his cock in and out slowly as Takumi holds his thighs together.

"Always wanted to do that as well," he whispers in Takumi's ears, "Doesn't compare to your throat, t-though." He finishes with a whimper, giving off a few more thrust before he cums once more in between Takumi's thighs, seed dripping down his legs.

"Reaching your limit?" Takumi asks him, bending down on all four.

Leo shakes his head, placing his length between Takumi's cheeks. Thrusting with less force. "No, I can keep going!"

"Right, keep saying that to yourself, maybe you won't cum as fast as you did with my thighs." Takumi snarks. He's rewarded with a much stronger slap on the ass and moans loudly.

Leo presses Takumi's cheeks firmly, thrusting slowly as he catches his breath, Takumi's right; he's running out, this might be his last shot before he's drained.

He pulls his cock out and strokes himself. Leo doesn't bother with announcing his orgasm, and paints Takumi's back alongside more strands of silver hair in white.

Leo rests on his knees, panting from exhaustion, yet Takumi wanted more.

"You're not done yet Leo." Takumi says curtly, "there's still one thing you haven't ravaged yet." He continues, wiggling his ass for emphasis.

"I think... I'm at my limit," Leo huffs, sitting down on his ass.

Takumi shakes his head, "Maybe, but you haven't made me cum at all. Please Leo, why won't you let me cum?" He says in a mock pleading tone as he sticks his ass out, cock wiggling and dripping pre. "You don't need to fuck my ass, just stroke me until I'm done."

That seems to put some sense back into the exhausted Leo. He scuttle forwards and bends down, his stomach touching the other's back with his dick nearly touching the hole, a hand reaches down and pumps Takumi.

"After all this, how haven't you cum a single time?" Leo asks.

"Easy, the concoction I drank increased my stamina momentarily, else we wouldn't have lasted this long."

They stay like that for a few minutes, Leo slowly regains his strength, he pumps Takumi harder, and rubs his cock around his hole.

"I think... I can still go one last time." He says as he rights himself up and grips Takumi's hips.

Without so much as a warning, he roughly slams his hips forward, burying himself deep in one go. Surprisingly, Takumi's ass is already lubricated, as if he planned for it. Both moan loudly as Leo skips letting Takumi adjusts himself and brutally fucks him, rapidly slamming himself as far as he can go, pounding Takumi's prostate.

"You dirty fucking slut, already lubed yourself up before we even started!" Leo grunts. Takumi doesn't answer, too busy moaning as if his life depended on it. His arms slowly give way, sliding down until the side of his face rests on the floor.

"Aa-Aah! Don't stop, I'm going to cum!" He yells.

Takumi finishes with a shamelessly loud moan, cum pooling on the floor as Leo keeps thrusting.

"E-enough, it's too much! S-sto-oop!" He begs.

Leo ignores him and keeps his manic pace until he reaches his own orgasm. He keeps thrusting as he cums, filling Takumi with all he has.

He's completely drained now, for a while Leo doesn't move, merely catching his breath until he pulls out his flaccid cock from Takumi's ravaged hole, a veritable river of cum pouring freely from it.

He grabs a fistful of hair and wipes his cock with it as a final act. Takumi finds the strength to stand up again, and Leo can admire his work, there isn't so much as a single inch of his body that isn't covered in cum, how beautiful it looks to see the bandit leader degraded like that.

"I'll prepare the shower, clean up the mess on the ground." He orders him with a voice both stern and gentle.

Leo bends down and licks up the - rather large - puddles of cum he and Takumi made. He hears the sound of the shower running, and smiles as he enters the bathroom.

Under streams of hot water, Leo was the first to be cleaned, Takumi soaping and washing the sweat off of him, shampooing his hair and rinsing it off, even sucking out the remaining cum out of his dick.

When it's Takumi's turn to be cleaned, Leo starts with his hair, removing the entirety of his seed from his lover's hair takes him quite a while, but he manages. Running his fingers through them, he doesn't find any remaining and continues with the rest of him, soaping and rubbing, sometimes lapping it up until Takumi is as clean as before.

He finishes cleaning Takumi's feet, and straighten his back to find an erect cock in his face.

"I think I can still go for one more round, what say you?" Takumi tells him.

"I'm completely spent, but I can suck you off," Leo answers, parting his lips to take him. Two hands reaches down to hold a fistful of his hair, "I can do the work, we might as well train your skill in deepthroating while we're at it."

Takumi barely moves his hips at first, tip brushing past Leo's lips, he moves them back and pushes again. Ever so slowly going deeper until Leo's throat muscles act up and he nearly gags. The blond withdraws to catch his breath before Takumi resumes his movements. Not stopping until Leo manages to control his gag reflex to fully sheath Takumi inside him.

"Excellent, now let's see if you can handle it at a faster pace." Takumi said with a quicker thrust. To Leo's own surprise, he doesn't gag, he has it under control. Then Takumi pulls back and does it faster. Again, and again until he's almost face-fucking him, he gags, jerking his head back a few inches and letting out a wet cough with Takumi's cock still partially in his mouth,

"Well, you know the saying Leo; Practice makes perfect. Let's see if you can handle this!" Takumi growls, seconds before he slams his cock down Leo's throat and begins face-fucking him.

"You know Leo, while you were busy fucking my throat back then, I thought to myself, 'wouldn't it be nice to do to you what you did to me?'" Takumi explains through grunts as Leo barely manages to suppress his gag reflex below, arms weakly holding on to his legs.

He stills his movement as he cums, giving Leo an easier time to swallow the ropes of cum going down his throat. He weakly tries to jerk his head away but Takumi pulls him down again, he opens his eyes, pleading for release. "Not gonna happen Leo," Takumi laughs, "while you were busy lapping up your mess, I drank the same potion that I gave you earlier." Leo's eyes widen in shocked realization, "That's right, were going to be here for quite some time. I'm fairly confident of my own prowess, it'll be more than enough for me to fuck you until you can't even think properly. You're my fucktoy now, Leo." Takumi says, cruelly mirroring what Leo had told him before. He was the one fucking Takumi, now their roles have been reversed.

Leo's eyes are wide with panic, why did he have to let his newfound power take over his head and let him disobey Takumi?

Takumi begins once more, taunting him by starting with slow thrusts that quickly turn into harsh, rough thrusts that constantly threaten to make him lose control of his gag reflex, tears run down his eyes and are quickly washed away by the streams of water. He's yanked away and Leo takes the opportunity to cough and gasp for breath until Takumi slams his cock down his throat again, "If you had listened to me earlier, none of this would be happening Leo!" Takumi grunts as he yanks Leo backward again, letting him catch his breath.

As his cock rests inches from Leo's lips, Takumi nudges him, "Hey Leo, If I was you I'd take a deep breath, and hold it." The blond sucks as much air as he can in his lungs before a cock is forced down his throat again and his nose pinched. Takumi resumes fucking him with even more force, Leo can't handle it anymore and starts gagging loudly, a tighter grip on his head alerts him that Takumi's about to cum.

This time, Takumi mirrors what Leo did earlier and keeps thrusting as he finishes, the blond struggles to swallow as much as he can but the rest pools out of his mouth or comes out through his nose. Takumi delicately lets him go and Leo drops down on all four, gasping desperately for air as spittle and seed falls from his mouth.

"We're not finished," The bandit leader says. He grabs Leo by the hair and pins him against the glass door, cock pressed tightly against it. A hand is shoved down his throat and he gags, Takumi coats his cock with the drool from Leo's mouth alongside his own pre. He guides himself to the blond's entry and sheathes himself in one thrust.

Leo's pounded fiercely, his entire body being harshly pressed over and over against the glass with each thrusts, prostate being struck constantly.

"And this... is for fucking me... when I told you to stop!" Takumi grunts between thrusts, having to strain his voice as to heard over Leo's loud moans.

"E-enough! No more!" Leo begs, sensing another orgasm approaching, Takumi's hand starts to jerk him off, hips slowing down a tad. "A-AAH!" he soaks Takumi's hand, part of the glass door, and his own stomach with his cum.

Takumi hasn't cum yet, and presses Leo against the glass with all his might as he pounds the blond's feverishly. Grunting and moaning as Leo screams from over-sensitivity. Leo hears Takumi breathe out a 'fuck', and then his insides are filled with a barrage of warm cum.

Takumi releases his hold and Leo practically collapses but Takumi catches him, he's gently laid down on his back, face to face with him. "Please... it's too much, Takumi... stop." he begs weakly, tears flowing from his eyes.

"In time dear, I've still got a few rounds left in me." Takumi says softly, but then he lurches forward and murmurs "...But that doesn't mean I'm going easy on you." He punctuates his statement by nipping Leo's ear and his hips begin to move again.

He quickly gains in pace and Leo is once again reduced to a screaming mess, Takumi shoves two of his fingers down his throat to shut him up. He keeps up the pace, not even bothering to slow down as he fills Leo with more of his seed. Takimi isn't sure himself when, but his fingers leaves Leo's mouth to hold his hand - almost in mockery of intimacy - but the blond's too overwhelmed by the series of orgasms to notice. By the time Takumi is starting to reach his limit, Leo's lost count of how many times he's cummed. After what feels like an eternity, Takumi finally reaches his limit, and pulls out. Several thick wads of cum are splatter onto Leo's hair.

"And that's..." Takumi pants weakly as he drags his cock over Leo's head, ruffling it and getting cum everywhere. "...For dirtying my hair."

The silver haired boy stands up and steps out of the shower. "If you disobey me Leo, I will punish you. But if you behave properly, I will reward you, maybe even let you fuck me harder than today. Do you understand? I'll leave you here so you can reflect on that." He closes the door as he walks out.

Leo is left alone in the shower. Quivering weakly, nearly catatonic from his legion of forced orgasms. His stomach completely soaked with white, even more pouring out of him, his hair and face drenched. In comparison, Takumi wasn't nearly as close to being as cum covered as he is.

* * *

"You know what Tancred? Fuck it, give me your helmet. If I hear another _"Take it, boy!"_ I'm going to lose it."

"No, check the armory, or the next time we raid a caravan, grab one from the bodies."

Chapter End Notes

I actually toned this down from the original version, I was originally going to have Leo throw up cum in the shower after being facefucked. Pretty fucked up I know, don't know what I was thinking.


End file.
